


The Interlude: How Wednesday Met Lucy

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Moving In Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Prequel to The Letter. How Wednesday and Lucy actually got to know each other.





	

It was a cold, wet and dreary November day and while this would normally be Wednesday Addams' favourite weather, she was not in a good mood, and it showed.  
She'd been unable to go home for Samhein because of labs and her roommate, Elle, was the most annoying woman she'd ever met, and she'd been to camp with Amanda. Her roommate chewed loudly, was a slob, always had her boyfriend over and was judgemental. Wednesday lived in fear of waking up surrounded by Elle and her friends pouring holy water on her and trying to exorcise the goth out of her. As if an Addams would ever be a goth.  
Wednesday had promised her parents she wouldn't harm anyone her first semester and this is why she was gripping the counter in the Hall Assignment office so hard.  
"You don't understand. I'll kill her." Wednesday's eyes bored into the elderly woman behind the desk. "She's vile and intolerant and her boyfriend is always over."  
"I understand dearie. Really I do but all the dorms are filled. You can get a new room assignment for next semester or you can search for something off campus and we will refund your part of your dorm fees, but there is a waitlist for dorms and off campus housing is expensive." The woman was sympathetic but there was nothing she could do.  
However, off campus was an option. Money was not an issue for Wednesday, between her full scholarship and the generous allowance given by her parents she could more than afford something off campus.  
"I'll take the refund forms thank you." Wednesday muttered and was soon out of the office with a cheque for her part of the dorm fees and a promise to be out in 48 hours. She was surprised the process hadn't been more drawn out but on campus housing was always in demand.  
She stopped at a campus coffeehouse for free wifi and some tea and looked for available housing near campus. As she browsed someone sat at the table and said, "Everywhere else is full."  
Wednesday looked up into bright brown eyes attached to a beautiful dark skinned woman with painted red lips and a gorgeous afro. She was slim with a small waist, big breasts, wide hips and legs that went on until tomorrow. Wednesday scowled, the woman was gorgeous and probably just as stupid as most of the people on campus.  
The woman smiled at her over her drink and said, "Hi I'm Lucy. You're Wednesday right."  
Wednesday was immediately suspicious, "How do you know my name?"  
"Dr. Johnson is my advisor, she keeps raving about wanting to steal you for the math programme. She said you wear dark colours, have long dark hair and you're always scowling."  
Wednesday smiled, Dr. Johnson was the sciences chair and she was the smartest woman on campus. She also did like to brag about her favourites, which jogged Wednesday's memory. "You're Lucy from math and computer science. She talks about you too."  
Lucy blushed, her dark skin looking redder. Wednesday had the sudden urge to taste her, see if she blushed while being eaten, whoa Wednesday.  
"Yeah I'm Lucy. What are you up to? Blow up any labs lately?" Lucy waggled her eyebrows at Wednesday and looked positively wicked.  
"No, and it was an accident." It actually hadn't been. Wednesday purposely blew up the lab, she wanted to get out of class early and her lecturer would mark her absent if she left early but she wasn't about to admit that. "I am actually looking for off campus housing. I have to be out of my dorm in 48 hours, however, nothing decent is available."  
Lucy's brow furrowed, "Well I have a four bedroom house just off campus that I live in alone. I wasn't planning on having roommates but if you promise not to blow up my house I might be willing to let you be my roommate if you want."  
"Just so?"  
"I have a good feeling about you."

*****  
Wednesday had seen the house and loved the purple room with attached bath that gave her her own space. Her bedroom was on the ground floor and Lucy was upstairs so they both had their own space. Plus there was a full kitchen plus a backyard with a garden and a hot tub. She'd made the decision to move in immediately and she and Lucy had returned to her dorm with both their cars and cleared out Wednesday's stuff in record time leaving the key with the RA and thankfully not bouncing into Elle, her former roommate.

*****  
Wednesday knew there would be an adjustment period for living with Lucy but she was so surprised at how quickly Lucy's house became home. Wednesday had skulls next to Lucy's knick-knacks, she knew how Lucy took her coffee and Lucy knew how she liked her tea. She even liked cuddling and watching movies every Thursday and Lucy's hugs. Yes, Wednesday liked being hugged, well by Lucy. Lucy who smelled like cinnamon, Lucy who made Wednesday smile, Lucy who stormed in mad with blood on her clothes, wait what?  
Wednesday rounded the counter and ran to Lucy, "Lucy, what happened? Are you ok."  
Lucy shrugged and moved towards the stairs, "No, but I will be. I need a shower. Order takeout and bring ice-cream I need to vent."  
She ran upstairs and left Wednesday to do as ordered.

*****  
Fifteen minutes later Wednesday knocked on Lucy's door and entered with a pizza and ice-cream to see Lucy seated on her bed, hair wrapped and in plaits. Wednesday approached warily, her friend seemed calm but sad.  
"Are you ok?" asked Wednesday.  
Lucy looked up, "Hug me." Wednesday sat on the bed setting the pizza and ice-cream down carefully and embraced Lucy. When did she become a source of comfort for someone.  
Lucy whispered into her arms, "One of the footballers cornered me and groped me. I said no but he didn't care. It made me so mad, I broke his nose and ran." She began crying and gripped Wednesday tighter. Wednesday's blood ran cold as she held Lucy. Someone would die, Lucy was hers.  
Lucy pulled back, "Wednesday, don't kill anyone. I'm ok. Just relax and hug me."  
Wednesday forced herself to relax and hugged Lucy back. Soon Lucy pulled away enough and they ate and spoke about Wednesday's day.  
Eventually Lucy fell asleep holding Wednesday who curled up with her and fell asleep thinking of what she'd do to that football player.

*****  
It took a few days but Lucy was back to her usual self. Wednesday had put revenge aside but Lucy was leaving town to volunter for Thanksgiving and Wednesday was ready to implement her plan on the football player.

*****  
She knew she'd be suspended if the school found out but Wednesday didn't care. She climbed through the window pulling her duffel bag behind her as she entered the man's room.  
Wednesday walked up to the peacefully sleeping man and stood in quiet contemplation. She was ready to kill him for a woman she met less than a month ago, a perky, friendly woman. One of the only persons outside her family to accept her and be her friend. The woman this man hurt.  
Wednesday knew she wouldn't kill him, she'd promised her family and Lucy, but he would hurt for touching her friend.  
Wednesday methodically began chaining him to the bed, gagging him last, she'd love to hear him scream but dorms weren't good for torture. Just as she was about to wake him her phone rang.  
Wednesday would ignore it but that was Lucy's ringtone. "Lucy I'm busy."  
Lucy laughed, "I'm sure you are darling. Don't physically damage him, we need him for sports. Scar him if you have to, scare him if you must but leave him able to play sports."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Wednesday knew Lucy was perceptive but this was pushing it.  
"I know you Wednesday. I know he hurt someone you love and you want to hurt him back."  
"I don't love you." Yet.  
"Liar. Listen I have to go but don't destroy him darling."  
Lucy hung up and Wednesday scowled at the phone. Did she love Lucy? She needed to talk to Joel, but for now she had a man that needed to be taught to respect others.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like? Should I post more?


End file.
